Luffy Why?
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER chapter 659* Robin reads the latest chapter of Shounen JUMP and fears what is going to happen to them. Luffy goes off topic. LuffyxZoro. Mentions of LuffyxLaw.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Usopp ran back to his crewmates screaming out loud because he saw a wicked woman with wings. Luffy, whose eyes were sparkling because he believed that people with wings were awesome, ran to where Usopp said he had seen her. Moments later, the captain returned but with a large book.

"Look! I found a book!"

Robin reached out her hand, "Let me see Luffy."

He handed her the object and she read the cover. She let out a gasp.

"W-What is it?" Usopp stammered, "Is it a book of curses?"

"No," Robin breathed, "It's the newest release of Shounen JUMP."

"Shounen JUMP?" Zoro frowned, "Why the hell did that bird girl drop it?"

"Maybe because she didn't need to read it?"

"Idiot!" Usopp slapped Luffy on the back of the head, "Don't you know it has 'ONE PIECE?'"

"Oh my god! Really? I thought it was on Champion!"

"Learn the publications!"

Luffy and Usopp were arguing about who knew what better, and Zoro decided to wander (get lost) somewhere. Robin flipped open the magazine and gasped again.

"It has the newest chapter of ONE PIECE!"

"Gododa updated? I want to read it too!"

"Me first! I'm captain, so I should read it first!"

"Can you even read Luffy?"

Luffy went silent. "I can look at pictures."

Robin chose to read it first without asking anyone's permission. She was a quick reader, and she was quicker when it wasn't in Ponegriff. When she came to the last few pages, she froze. Her face paled a fade shade of blue.

Trafalgar Law was a member of the Shichibukai. She had heard rumors about the reelection of the Shichibukais, since it shrunk to four after the Great Marine War. She read about the dark meaning to his pirate crew name: Heart Pirates, and how he was able to become a Shichibukai.

_Trafalgar Law...in the same island we are..._She put her hand over her lips, _His bounty is higher than Luffy's...will we be safe...?_

She felt someone peering over her shoulder, so she looked over her shoulder.

"Luffy?"

The captain was staring intently at the picture of Trafalgar Law. He was so focused, it was as if Luffy was ready to battle someone. ...that was probably the only time he looked this serious.

"...na Robin..."

"Yes Luffy?"

"...why are all the hottest guys wearing dresses?"

Robin wanted to put a hand out gesturing a sudden halt. She also wanted to rewind time and hear that line again. Luffy never used 'hot' as a definition of 'sexy'.

A sprouted limb helped her brush the sweat off her face, "What do you mean?"

"Look!" Luffy pointed to Law, "He's wearing a long dress, and he's hot." He also pointed to Zoro who was still within their view, "Zoro's hot too and he's wearing a dress." She nodded, understanding half of what Luffy was saying. The long coats Zoro and Law wore did look like dresses. Still, the part that Luffy described these two men as 'hot' baffled her.

"Luffy...why hot?"

This time Luffy looked surprised, "You don't think they're hot?"

"I...well, I do believe they're...hot, but it's not something you would say..."

"Really?" Suddenly Luffy called out to Zoro, "Hey Zoro! Don't I call you _hot_ all the time?"

Zoro spun around and, his face reddening, shouted, "Don't say that out loud idiot!"

"But I do right?"

Zoro didn't answer right away. When he did, it sounded incoherent, but it was a 'yeah'.

"You look _really _hot in the dress!" Luffy grinned brightly.

"I told you, it's not a dress!" Zoro screamed back, his voice was strangely high. He was running back now in full speed. Apparently, he was getting embarrassed yelling about this topic in public. Robin's eyes slowly widened and nodded slowly to herself. She learned something new today; something not written in books yet.

Luffy knew the urban definition of hot, and he used it correctly.

He also thought men looked wonderful in dresses.

Luffy was understanding the minds of a BL fangirl. Robin smiled, and in her mind (since this wasn't her character) she raised a thumbs up.

_Yes Luffy. Keep that spirit!_

**The End**


End file.
